


Shiro gets a break

by Adenna79



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Flogging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenna79/pseuds/Adenna79
Summary: Shiro needs a break, and to not be the boss. Keith helps him.





	Shiro gets a break

Shiro was stressed and just empty. The negotiations with the new members of the coalition and Emperor Lotor, along with his responsibilities as the Black Paladin left him feeling drained. It was getting harder and harder to be patient with the other Paladins, especially Lance. 

"Shiro!" A familiar voice called out, and Shiro managed a real smile. Keith was back from a Blade mission and this buoyed Shiro in a way he didn't know he needed. 

"Hey Keith, what's up?" Shiro replied.

"You look tired." Keith sounded concerned and Shiro felt bad for worrying him. He had missed Keith and didn't want their reunion to be like this. 

"Tired. Yes, I am tired. I'd like a break from being in charge, even if just for a few minutes. But a nap will have to do." Shiro smiled at Keith and touched his shoulder before continuing to his quarters.

"I can help." And with that Keith walked with Shiro to his room. Upon entering Keith looked at Shiro and smirked.

"Strip" gone was the friendly affection from Keith's voice. 

"What?" Shiro was mildly confused. 

"You wanted to not be in charge, so I am taking charge. Now strip. Do not make me ask again." Shiro caught on and quickly undressed. His cock half erect thinking about what could happen. 

Keith took his hand cuffs he carried in his BoM uniform and secured Shiro to the garment hook on the wall. He remembered where the toys were kept and he smiled wickedly at Shiro as he attached the clamps to Shiro's nipples. Shiro gasped at the pain, but it quickly turned enjoyable. He loved it. Keith's hand traveled down Shiro's chest and wrapped around his erect cock. Slowly stroking him.

Shiro moaned. Keith to a break to grab the flogger and slowly walked towards Shiro. Keith lightly hit Shiro across the abs before instructing Shiro to turn and face the wall. Once Shiro was situated the sound of the flogger hitting his back filled the room. Shiro gasped and his dick jumped. 

"Shiro," Keith asked softly "you ok?"

"May I please have some more? It hurts so good Sir." Was Shiro's breathy reply.

Keith flogger Shiro for several more minutes. The marks forming on Shiro's back aroused Keith, and his dick felt uncomfortably restrained by his pants. Keith stopped flogging Shiro and led him to the bed. He grabbed the lotion and rubbed Shiro's back gently. His hands roamed over the Black Paladin's shapely ass. Shiro moaned as Keith teased his hole with a finger.

"Tell me what you want." Keith whispered.

Shiro moaned. He was getting desperate to cum.

"Please. I want you in me." Shiro was having a hard time articulating because Keith had found the lube and was working him with his fingers.

Keith helped Shiro flip over and secured his cuffs to the bed. Shiro looked at Keith, and Keith kissed Shiro's pouty lips. "You've been so good. So good." And kissed him again, long and hard.

Keith used more lube and positioned the head of his cock against Shiro's gaping hole. He gently eased his dick in. Giving Shiro time to adjust. It wasn't long till Keith's sick was fully buried in Shiro's ass. Both moaned at the same time; Keith because Shiro was right and Shiro because he was stuffed.

Keith slowly pounded Shiro's ass and made sure to hit his prostate each time. Shiro was a whining mess. 

"Do you want to come?" Keith teased.

"Yes." Shiro ground out.

Keith loved the look on Shiro's face. It was pleasure and frustration at once. He pulled at the nipple clamps and was rewarded with a gasp. 

"Ok" Keith said. "You can cum."

Keith picked up the pace his own climax building. He kept hitting Shiro's prostrate and was quickly rewarded with "I'm going to cum!" 

As he felt Shiro start to cum he removed the nipple clamps as he thrusted into Shiro. They both came. Shiro covered his chest in his cum. The sensation of the clamps being removed and Keith pounding him made his orgasm hard and intense. Keith emptied himself into Shiro, filling him with cum. 

After a few moments Keith looked at Shiro and kissed him. "You were so good for babe." 

Shiro basked in the praise. Keith slowly with drew from Shiro and kept peppering him with kisses and praise. The two held on to each other till sleep claimed them, they figured they'd clean up when they awoke.


End file.
